


Senseless

by gracethedisasterace



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Enjolnine, F/M, Oneshot, enjonine - Freeform, woot woot first ao3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace
Summary: Enjolras lives in a world where everything must made sense, until he meets a girl. An angsty Enjonine drabble written in the space of about twenty minutes
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Senseless

Gabriel Enjolras was a pragmatic, serious, kind of a person. Things that happened had to have reason. The world just wouldn’t make sense, otherwise.

Eponine Thénardier was not that sort of a person. The world didn’t make sense, so there was no reason she should either. She prided herself on her unpredictability.

Gabriel Enjolras did not like unpredictability. It confused him. But occasionally, as an academic excersize, he would attempt to explain the inexplicable, make sense of the senseless.

This did not work with Eponine Thénardier.

So he spent more time around her, maybe careful observation would lead to understanding.

It did not.

But it did lead to him falling in love, an even more senseless phenomenon. It irked him considerably, but since she had also fallen in love with him, he didn’t mind. He learned to love her senselessness, her unpredictability. She learned to respect his order.

Until the day he went off to war, and left her behind to just sit and hope he came back. No, she would follow him, save him, even if it cost her own life.

But he had learned to predict unpredictability. He saw the strange-looking “boy” climb the barricade and join the fight. He saw the “boy” get shot in the chest and fall to the ground. He rushed to her side, and as he cradled her body, he knew the world was senseless, and so he prayed that it would break all the rules one last time. He prayed that his Eponine would live.

But for once, the world made sense.


End file.
